Siblings' Adventure
by Arwennicole
Summary: Before Learning to Live whatever happened to Karone and Andros during those two years before they met the other Rangers? M for violence and alcohol in later chapters. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Siblings Adventure

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Before _Learning to Live_ whatever happened to Karone and Andros during those two years before they met the other Rangers?**

Siblings Adventure

Chapter 1: Unforgettable

Andros and Karone walked down the hall towards the simudeck to get ready for any battle that would be coming at them. Andros walked over to the control panel and he pushed a few buttons. "Begin simulation," he instructed. A jungle effect appeared on the simudeck and Andros walked out there first. Karone rubbed the back of her neck and she followed him. Quantrons surrounded them and he looked over at his sister. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They shouted.

"SPIRAL SABER!"

"STAR SLINGER!"

They ran separate directions, fighting the Quantrons in the simulation. Karone ducked when a Quantron went to hit her head and she fired at the Quantron's stomach, knocking it to the ground. Karone did several back flips. She put her Star Slinger away. "ASTRO BLASTER!" She shouted. She fired at a few more Quantrons before one Quantron grabbed her arm and threw her onto her back. She rolled out of the way, jumped back up, and kicked the Quantron in the back.

Andros waited patiently for his target behind a tree. He closed his eyes for a brief second and then he came out from behind the tree, attacking the Quantrons. "SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE! FIRE!" He shouted. He fired at the Quantrons and watched as they hit the ground. However, the practice run was stopped when the Megaship started to rock. "Stop simulation," Andros instructed. The simulation disappeared.

"What was that?" Karone asked.

"No idea," he replied.

They took off their helmets and ran to the bridge. "Velocifighters heading this way," DECA informed. Andros pushed a few buttons after setting his helmet down.

"Main viewing screen," he instructed.

He saw the ship and his eyes widened in shock. "Darkonda!" He gasped. The ship rocked when a velocifighter shot at them. "Shields up!" Andros instructed. Karone ran over to her seat and she sat down. "Ready the Megalasers at my command," he informed.

"Megalasers on standby," Karone answered.

"Velocifighter in target range," DECA informed.  
"FIRE!" Andros shouted.

Karone fired the Megalasers and it destroyed the velocifighter. "Red Ranger!" Darkonda snapped when he appeared on the screen. Andros's heart froze when he saw Darkonda. "Surrender and your ship will be safe," Darkonda instructed.

"It's not going to happen," Andros snapped.

"Then be destroyed!"

Darkonda cut the transmission and Karone looked over to see the fear in her brother's eyes. Darkonda scared the hell out of Andros after what he and Divatox did to him. "Darkonda's missiles are powering up," DECA informed.

"Karone, get us out of here," Andros instructed.

"We're retreating?" Karone asked.

"Don't argue with me just go!"

Karone turned the ship around. "DECA, maximum speed!" He instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

They went right into light speed and Andros sighed down with a sigh. Karone stood up and she placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. "Sorry. You okay?" She asked. Andros rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied.

Karone kissed his cheek before leaving the bridge. Andros placed his head in his hands as the fear that he kept locked away for almost six months now was hitting him at full force. Seeing Darkonda again brought back all the pain he went through during the four months he was held captured.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros hit the ground and he felt the pain shoot through his side when Darkonda kicked him. He coughed and he cried out in pain when Darkonda kicked him again and he felt one of his ribs break. He coughed again and he felt the iron taste leave his mouth. "Don't damage him too much," he heard Divatox whine.**_

"**_You'll get your chance," Darkonda snapped._**

_**He grabbed Andros by his hair, throwing him to his feet. "Now fight me, scum," he snapped. Andros tried to raise his sword, but the pain in his side was too much for him to even hold a sword anymore. Darkonda kicked him in the chest and the young boy flew back and hit the nearest wall.**_

_**  
"Enough, Darkonda," Divatox hissed.**_

"**_Fine," Darkonda answered._**

**(End Flashback)**

Andros lifted his head and he looked at the scars that were on his wrists. He felt tears press against his eyes when he thought about the torture he had went through. He sat back and he ran his fingers through his hair. He got up and he went to his quarters.

He pulled off his jacket and threw it on the chair by his bed. He took off his morpher and threw that on the dresser. He went into the bathroom to take a shower, but when he took off his shirt, he caught a glimpse of all the scars on his side and back. The whip scars being the worse memory of them all. He let out a heavy sigh as he turned the water on and he took his shower, hoping it would relax him.

When Andros came out, wearing only his boots, and pants. He walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer. He picked up a small hoop earring from the bottom. He stood in front of the mirror. He bit his lip when he held a needle up to his hear. He pushed the needle through and he hissed slightly from the small, sharp pain that went through. That was it, he put the back through the new hole in the bottom of his ear.

He went back in the bathroom and he cleaned up the small bit of blood that was there. He looked in the mirror and stared at the new earring that was in his ear. Andros grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. He grabbed his jacket and he went to see Karone.

**(Engine Room)**

Karone was testing the engines when Andros came in. "How does the engine look?" He asked.

"Everything's…Andros…what did you do?" She asked.

"What?"

Karone walked over and she looked at his ear. "You pierced your ear!" She gasped.

"So?" He muttered.

He climbed up the ladder and he stood on the other side of the engine. Karone ran her fingers through her short hair and she closed her eyes for a second. "Why did you do it?" She called up to him. Andros put in a few numbers in his data pad.

"Why do you think I did it?" He answered with another question.

She rubbed the back of her neck. She knew why he did it and she climbed up the ladder. Karone walked over and she took the data pad from him. "Hey!" He objected.

"Andros…" she started.

"Karone, give me back the data pad," he insisted.

"Not until you listen to me."

Andros stood there. "Andros, this has to stop," she insisted. He walked past her and climbed back down the ladder. "When are you going to stop beating yourself over what happened?" She asked.

"Until something happens that makes me forget," he replied.

"So piercing your ear will help you forget?"

"No, it marks that one year ago today, I was tortured to near death! And next year it'll happen again!"

"So you're going to do this every year forever?"

"Until something happens that'll help me heal and forget what happened to me."

He turned and left the engine room.


	2. Never Ending Pain

Chapter 2: Never Ending Pain

Karone woke up in the middle of the night and she got up to check on Andros. She opened the door to find her brother gone. "Andros?" She called. She let out a sigh when she heard a program running in the simudeck. "Andros…" she muttered. She rubbed her forehead and she walked over to the simudeck.

She stood by the door of the simudeck and her eyes widened in horror when she saw her brother fighting the simulation of Darkonda. "No…" she whispered. Andros held up his Spiral Saber when Darkonda went to strike at his head.

"You can't defeat me," Darkonda laughed.

"Watch me!"

Andros went to kick him in the stomach when the monster grabbed his foot and threw him to the floor. His Spiral Saber landed on the other side of the room. "Damn it," he cursed. He reached for his Astro Blaster. "ASTRO BLASTER FIRE!" He shouted. He shot at the monster and he ran to get this Spiral Saber when Darkonda threw a blast at him.

"STOP SIMULATION!" Karone shouted.

Andros looked up as the simulation disappeared. He pulled off his helmet and he looked at Karone. "What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"Andros, that is the most realistic simulation program in the computers!" Karone answered.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" He snapped.

"I'm trying to protect you!"  
"I DON'T NEED PROTECTION!"

Andros de-morphed and he glared at her. "Least of all your protection," he muttered. He pushed past her but Karone grabbed his arm.

"Andros! You're the only family I have left," she answered.

Andros yanked his arm from her grasp. "Don't train up just to get revenge on Darkonda! Because he'll kill you if you try to fight him by yourself," she added.

"I know what he's capable of doing Karone. Look at all the damn scars he and Divatox gave me!" He snapped.

Karone saw the tears in his eyes. "THEY BROKE ME! THEY TOOK ME AND THEY BROKE ME!" He shouted. Andros leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Karone kneeled in front of him. "Now…you tell me…how the hell I'm supposed to wake up in the morning without thinking about what they did to me. I was chained to her bed, Karone! He had me locked in a room! I was beaten until I couldn't walk!" He told her through the tears. Karone bit her lip, this was the first time she ever heard exactly what Divatox and Darkonda did to him. Andros was shaking. "You asked me a few weeks after I was home what she did to me. Well, she would have me tied down and I was her sex slave. Is that what you wanted me to say? Is that what you wanted to hear?" He demanded.

"Andros…I had no…" she trailed off.

Andros wiped his tears away furiously. "You ask me why I can't move on with my life. You tell me it's time to move on. But damn it, Karone. I escaped! They didn't let me go! I escaped! And they're still after me!" He added. Karone held his hand. "You tell me I shouldn't be training with the most dangerous simulation! I don't have to fight with a simulation, Karone. Because that simulation is nothing compared to the real thing," he muttered. He got up and he left the simudeck.

**(Desert Planet)**

Andros sighed when he picked up a sample. "Karone, remind me again why we're just looking at rock samples," he muttered. Karone giggled as she picked up another one.

"We're just testing to see when the last time rain actually fell here," she answered.

"You and your little science projects," he commented.

Just then a blast landed near them and they looked up to see Pirahnatrons there. "No…" Andros trailed off. His blood rain ice cold through his veins.

"Move out of the way," a familiar voice snapped.

Karone stood up and Divatox pushed through the crowd. "Divatox…" he murmured.

"Well, well, nice to see you again, Andros," she sneered.

Karone saw him shaking when Divatox started walking towards them. Andros backed up on instinct. "Pirahnatrons, keep her busy," she laughed. Karone gasped when the Pirahnatrons attacked her.

"KARONE!" Andros shouted.

Divatox laughed as she took another step towards Andros. "Just you and me again," she laughed. Andros held up his morpher.

"LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted.

He morphed and Divatox just sneered. "SPIRAL SABER!" He shouted. Divatox pulled out her own sword and started fighting Andros. Andros ducked and he went to kick her feet off from underneath her, but she jumped over him. He stood up and blocked her attack. He elbowed her in the stomach, Divatox hissed in pain and she grabbed Andros's arm, twisting it behind his back.

"You may be the Red Ranger, but you're still a young boy," she laughed.

Andros felt sick when her hand went down his chest. "NO!" He shouted. He elbowed her In the stomach again. He spun around, raised his Spiral Saber, and brought it down. Everything stood still when Divatox let out a loud scream and she fell to the ground, holding her face. Andros backed up in shock. Divatox looked at Andros with a glare and stood up.

"We will meet again!" She hissed.

Andros looked at his Spiral Saber to see some blood from where he hit her on there. He dropped his Spiral Saber and backed up. Karone walked over to him and she placed her hand on his shoulder, making him jump. "You okay?" She asked. Andros de-morphed and watched as his Spiral Saber disappeared.

"I--I don't know," he replied.

Karone held his hand. "Let's get back to the Megaship," she told him. Andros nodded his head slowly and they went back.

**(Megaship)**

Andros sighed as he iced his bruised wrist. "Is it broken?" He asked. Karone looked at the screen.

"No, just badly sprained," she replied.

She lifted the ice pack she had on it and saw the black and blue bruise on his wrist from where she grabbed him. "I don't think this will ever end," he muttered. Karone placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It will, soon she'll be destroyed along with Darkonda," she assured him.

"You can't say that," he muttered.

He got up and left the infirmary.

That night, Andros pulled off his morpher, jacket, and boots. He pulled his hair out of the ponytail it was in and he laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Feeling Alive

Chapter 3: Feeling Alive

Karone looked over to see her brother hard at work again. She let out a sigh and she pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "I have an idea," she informed. Andros looked up from his work.

"Yeah?" He answered.

She walked over to one of the main computers and put in a few coordinates. "Let's get away from the simudeck and go try out the real thing," she commented.

"What?" He asked.

Karone let out a giggle. "DECA, take us to the planet Horak," she instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros crossed his arm over his chest as he looked at her. "We are going to one of the water planets because?" He asked.

"You need to relax. Ever since our last fight you've been nothing but tense," she replied.

"Karone…"

"Andros, I just want you to have some fun."

Andros sighed and he pushed his hair out of his face.

**(Horak)**

Karone pulled off the uniform revealing the suit she had on underneath. Andros watched as his sister dove into the water and he just watched her. Karone came to the surface. "Andros take off that uniform and get in here," she instructed.

"I'd rather not," he answered.

"Well you're going to."

"I don't like water."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

Karone rolled her eyes, then she cupped her hands. "Don't you dare," he told her. Karone grinned evilly as she splashed water at him. "HEY!" He shouted. Andros glared at her. "Fine you know what?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

Andros pulled off his boots. "Have you ever heard that payback's a bitch?" He asked. Not caring that he was still in his uniform, he ran into the water and tackled his sister. Karone shrieked and then he pushed her under the water. She pushed him away.

"Get your uniform off you'll sink," she laughed.

"Yes mother."

Karone laughed as he got out of the water and he pulled off his dripping wet uniform. For a minute, he forgot about the scars on his upper body from the four months he was help captive. He got back into the water and splashed his sister again. "Okay, if we weren't out traveling trying to find a way to save the universe, where would you be?" Karone asked. Andros swam on his back as he thought about it.

"Truthfully? Earth," he replied.

"Earth? Why?"

"I don't know. Something about that planet interests me."

Karone smiled. "What about you Rone?" He asked. She shrugged slightly.

"I'd probably be with Zhane right now," she replied.

Andros nodded his head slowly. "So who do you want to give your chosen ring to?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No on one KO-35 that's for sure," he replied.

"Why not?"

"None of the girls are appealing. They'd only want me because of my status. Besides, they'd run away as soon as they find out what Divatox did."

"Hey."

Karone grabbed his arm, making him sit up in the water. "Someone's out there for you, Andros, you know it," she assured him. Andros nodded his head slowly.

"I want to find that dream, girl, Rone. She seemed to be too real to be a dream," he answered.  
"Andros, you had dreams about it to get away from the nightmare."

"She was more than a dream Karone!"

Karone sighed and she rubbed her forehead. "Okay no fighting. We're supposed to have fun," she pointed out. Andros nodded his head slowly. Karone watched as he dove underwater.

**(Megaship)**

Later that evening, Karone was eating her dinner while Andros was looking over some things. "So, we had that afternoon off and you're back to work?" She asked. Andros glanced at her before looking at the plans again.

"I need to get a few things done today," he replied.

Karone pushed her hair out of her face, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I need to check on Zhane's status," she muttered. She got up and she left the room.

**(Secret Room)**

Karone put in the code for the room and she went inside. She walked over to Zhane and she placed her hands on the frozen cryogenic tube. Tears pressed against her eyes. She wiped the mist from his face. "Hey, Zhane," she murmured. A tear fell down her face and landed on the cryogenic tube. "I love you," she whispered.


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4: Troubles

Andros was practicing telekinesis when Karone came in. "We're coming to the planet Derin," she informed. Andros glanced up and let the data pad float back to him.

"Thanks," he answered.

He stood up from the chair. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're just going to ask for some supplies, nothing big," he replied.

Andros wrapped his arm around Karone's shoulders.

**(Derin)**

They walked through the villages to see people staring only at Karone. Andros wrapped his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to him.

When they went into the castle to meet with the king and queen, more stares were being drawn to Karone. Andros stopped. "Wait, wait," Andros muttered. He stopped and he handed Karone his cloak. "Put this on," he told her. Karone sighed as pulled her brother's cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood on. Then she followed him to the throne room.

When they entered the throne room, the king, Norlin, stood up. "Andros welcome," he greeted. Andros smiled as he greeted the king.

"King Norlin, I'm sure you remember my sister," Andros commented.

Karone removed the hood and Norlin stared at her. "Okay Andros, do I have something on my face or something?" She asked.

"Why has everyone been staring at my sister since we came here?" Andros asked.

"Forgive me, Andros, but the last time you two were here, you were very young," Norlin answered.

"It was only just a year ago."

"But your sister has blossomed since then."

Andros knew exactly where this is going. "If you look, Andros. It's only the men who are staring," Norlin pointed out. Andros placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "And I would be honored if you two would stay," he added. He pulled Karone away from Norlin's hand.

"You'd be honored if my sister stayed," Andros answered.

Karone stood behind him and she closed her eyes to see the stares. "On KO-35, Norlin, we have what's called a choosing process. My sister's been chosen," Andros pointed out.

"And what about you, Andros? I'm sure one of my daughters would be to your liking," Norlin commented.

"I'll pass on that. We just came for some supplies. We'll just take our supplies and leave," Andros answered.

"Just stay for a little while. I promise, no harm will come to your sister," Norlin assured him.

Andros looked at Karone. "Then will you give us the supplies we need so we can go?" He asked.

"Of course, of course," Norlin replied.

Andros rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "Fine, we'll stay," he muttered.

**(The Party)**

That night, Andros had dodged Norlin's daughters. He never felt so crowded in his life. He was trying to keep an eye on Karone, he didn't like how Norlin was watching her at all. It worried him to be truthful. He let out a deep breath as he walked through the crowd. "_This is ridiculous! We can get supplies somewhere else_," he thought. He went to find Karone so they could get out.

Karone pushed her hair out of her face. She felt really uncomfortable being in a large room with every man staring at her. "Nice night?" A voice asked. She looked over to see Norlin there.

"Yeah…" she replied nervously.

She looked around the room, hoping to find Andros. "Where are you Andros?" She asked quietly.

"A shame you have to leave tomorrow," he commented.

"Oh yeah…such a shame…" she muttered.

She went to move away when he grabbed her arm. "Please don't touch me," she insisted. She winced when Norlin grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall. "LET GO!" She shouted. She kneed him in the stomach and she went to elbow him when he grabbed her arm.

"HEY!" Andros shouted.

Andros pushed Norlin back and he pulled Karone behind him. "Okay this was a mistake. Karone go back to the ship," he instructed. Norlin grabbed Karone's arm before she could go far.

"She's not going anywhere," Norlin answered.

"Hey, she's only fifteen-years-old. I suggest you let her go."

Norlin glared at Andros and when Andros went to pull his hand away from Karone's arm, the King of Derin punched the young Ranger. "Andros!" Karone gasped. She pulled her arm from Norlin and she was smacked hard, making her fall to the floor. Andros kicked Norlin before picking his sister up and leaving the castle.

**(Megaship)**

Andros walked over to his sister. "Here, put this on your cheek," he instructed. Karone winced when he set the icepack on her cheek.

"That was so scary," she commented.

"I know the feeling."

Karone bit her lip. "Is that how…" she trailed off.

"No, he grabbed you. Divatox made sure I was prone to move before she had me chained," he answered.

She closed her eyes slightly. "Here let me have a look," he murmured. He removed the icepack from her face. "It's going to bruise," he informed. She sighed sadly.

"You told him I was chosen," she commented.

"Well, you were weren't you?" He asked.

"Unofficially."

"You're wearing his ring."

"It was lying next to him on the ground."

"Oh."

Karone sighed as she placed the icepack back on her sore cheek. Andros went to leave. "Andros," she called. Andros stopped and he looked over at her. "Was she the one that…" she trailed off.

"That what?" He asked.

"The scars on your back…were those from her?"

Andros closed his eyes slightly and he nodded his head slowly. "They were. I guess she didn't like it when I tried to escape," he replied. He looked over at Karone. "Get some rest. We'll reach Ilok tomorrow. They'll give us the supplies we need," he informed. He turned and left the room.

**(Ilok)**

Andros nodded to the Emperor when the rest of the supplies were put onto the ship. "Thank you for your help, sir," he answered. The emperor nodded with a smile.

"It's my pleasure. A friend of your father's is a friend of mine," The emperor assured him.

Andros gave him a quizzical look. "You knew Adran?" He asked. The emperor stared at him.

"Adran? I thought your father was Alejandro?" He asked.

"What…" Andros trailed off.

"Andros we're ready to go," Karone informed.

Andros stared at the emperor. "Ready?" Karone asked.

"Yeah…yeah I'm ready," he replied.

He turned and got onto the Megaship.


	5. Hunted

Chapter 5: Hunted

Andros hit the ground and rolled a bit and Karone landed next to him. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Let's get out of here."

"Right behind you."

They got up and they ran through the trees. An army of Pirahnatrons were following right behind them. "DON'T LOOK BACK! JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Andros shouted back at Karone. They jumped over a fallen log before running at full speed towards the Megaship. Karone tripped and stumbled. He turned back and he helped her up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

They looked up to see that they were surrounded. "Okay, I really hate it when they come jumping out of the trees like that," Karone muttered.

"Move it or lose it," A familiar voice snapped.

The Red and Yellow Rangers looked up when Divatox stepped through the crowd. "Now look what I have to do now that you destroyed my beautiful face," she snapped.

"Really? I thought you look better now than before," Andros answered.

Karone tried not to laugh at that comment. Divatox glared at Andros. "Grab them both," she snapped. The Pirahnatrons pulled them to their feet. They de-morphed and Andros's heart started pounding against his chest. Divatox walked over to him and stopped when she was only mere inches away from him. Karone turned her head away when she saw Divatox pull his shirt from his pants and she reached up underneath it. "Like old times isn't it Andros?" She asked. Andros felt a lump form in his throat. Karone glanced to see a single tear falling down Andros's face.

"_No…_" she thought.

Divatox laughed evilly. "Take them to my ship," she instructed.

"NO!" Andros shouted.

But then they disappeared.

**(Divatox's Ship)**

Karone was sitting near a wall and looked up when Andros was practically thrown into the cell. "Andros!" She gasped. She hurried over to her brother and she turned him onto his back. Tears fell down her face. "Oh God!" She whispered. His shirt was torn and his jacket. His chest was scratched up and his lip was bleeding. She stroked his hair when he started shaking. She pulled him in her arms and she rocked back and forth with him in her arms. She sang quietly the song their mother sang to them often. Tears fell down her face as she pressed her forehead against his. "I love you Andros, you're my big brother," she whispered.

"M--Mom…" he muttered incoherently.

Karone let out a sob. "Mom…" he repeated. Karone shushed him and she stroked his face.

"It's okay, you're okay," she whispered.

"Mom," was the only answer she got.

Karone let out another sob.

**(Dark Fortress)**

"Move out of the way!" Ecliptor snapped. He pushed a few Quantrons aside and he went to the controls. He pushed a few buttons, searching for Divatox's ship. "Damn it Divatox," he snapped.

**(Divatox's Ship: Two Days Later)**

"Get him," Divatox ordered. Karone stood up and she stood in front of her brother.

"If you want Andros you have to go through me," she snapped.

"Gladly," Divatox answered.

Karone threw a few punches at the Pirahnatrons that ran in to get her brother. She became surrounded, but she wasn't going to let them take him. She concentrated and purple electricity flowed through her hands and she fired at them. She was pinned. "Grab him!" Divatox hissed.

"NO!" Karone screamed.

Karone pushed past the Pirahnatrons and she covered Andros. Protecting him the only way she knew how without her morpher. However, a few blasts were thrown in and Divatox was knocked unconscious. "Out of the way!" A familiar voice snapped. Karone looked up when she saw Ecliptor pushing through the rest of the Pirahnatrons.

"Ecliptor!" She gasped.

"Karone…" he murmured.

"He's been hurt," Karone informed.

"Get up."

Karone got up and Ecliptor picked Andros up. "Here," he told her. He held his hand out and he held their morphers in his hand. Karone took the morphers and she strapped hers on. "Come, we don't have much time," he informed. Karone nodded and she held onto his arm as they disappeared in a green light.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ecliptor set Andros down on his old bed. Karone was right beside him. "I'll search for your ship," he informed.

"Thank you so much, Ecliptor," she told him.

Ecliptor nodded before leaving. Karone looked back at Andros and smiled when he opened his eyes. "Hey, big brother," she murmured.

"Karone…where are we?" He asked.

"The Dark Fortress. Ecliptor rescued us," she replied.

"Ecliptor?"

"Yes."

Karone stroked his face. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Sore," he replied.

"Just rest, we'll be back home soon."

Andros closed his eyes and Karone kissed his forehead before pressing her forehead against his.

Hours later, Ecliptor came in. "My princess, we've arrived at your ship," he informed. Karone looked up and she nodded her head slowly. "I can't leave this ship, my princess," he added.

"I understand, Ecliptor. Thank you again," she answered.

"I told your brother a year ago. I love you both, you're my kids. I'm going to protect you."

Karone smiled as Ecliptor helped her get Andros back to the Megaship.

**(Megaship)**

"Karone," Andros groaned. Karone got him to lay down on the medical bed.

"We're home, Andros, you're safe now," she assured him.

Andros laid back and he fell into a deep sleep. She was able to get him changed into a better uniform. She took care of his injures and then she left him alone to rest.


	6. Broken

Chapter 6: Broken

Karone was putting a few things into the computer when she saw her brother just off in a whole new world of his own. She walked over and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" She asked. Andros placed his hand over hers.

"I will be," he replied.

"DECA says your mental readings are back to normal."

"Oh well if my mental readings are back to normal then that means I can forget what happened to me."

"Andros…"

Andros turned and looked at her. "I told you Karone! I told you what she did to me!" He snapped. Karone saw the pain in his eyes. "I was her damn sex slave! She fucked me whenever she got the chance!" He snapped.

"Andros…" she started.

"Don't…don't you dare think that you can try to make me feel better. Because you can't. YOU CAN'T SAVE ME KARONE!"

He stared at her. "You can't save someone who's already dead," he muttered. He turned and walked away.

"ANDROS!" She called.

Tears fell down her face and she lowered her head.

Andros walked down the halls and he went into one of the empty rooms. He laid down on the bunk that was in there and he made sure that the whole room was dark. He curled up in a ball and he buried his head in a pillow. Tears fell down his face as he tried to forget what happened on Divatox's ship. He felt so used, so dirty. Just thinking about the woman just made his stomach roll. He closed his eyes tight and he ended up falling asleep.

**(Andros's Dream)**

_**Andros walked into a room and he saw the girl sitting up in the bed. "Hey, Andros," she greeted with a smile.**_

"**_Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked._**

"**_Tired," she replied._**

_**He sat next to her and he smiled at the bundle in her arms. "She needs a name yet," she commented. Andros held her hand with a sigh.**_

"**_Kerilsa…" he murmured._**

"**_Kerilsa?" She asked._**

"**_Yeah…after my mother."_**

_**She smiled and she nodded her head. "Kerilsa it is," she agreed. Andros looked at her with a smile and he stroked her cheek.**_

"**_I love you," he murmured._**

_**He kissed her gently. "I love you too," she answered before placing her head on his shoulder.**_

**(End Dream)**

**(The Bridge)**

Karone bit her lip. "DECA, where's Andros?" She asked.

"He's in one of the empty quarters," DECA replied.

"Which one?" She asked.

"The room down the hall from his on the left."

"Thanks, DECA."

Karone walked down the hall and she opened the door to the quarters. She found her brother asleep and she walked over to him. She stroked his cheek with a sigh. "I can save you, Andros. You're not dead, you're just hiding," she whispered. She forced the tears back and she held his hand. "And someday, you'll be free from all of this," she added. Karone kissed his forehead. "I love you Andros, you're my big brother," she murmured. She got up and left the room.

**(Four Days Later)**

"GET DOWN!" Andros shouted. He ran over and he pushed Karone to the ground. A gold blast went right over them and hit the tree behind them. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah are you?" She answered.

"Yeah."

Andros helped her stand up. "SPIRAL SABER!" He shouted.

'STAR SLINGER!" She shouted.

They looked up when Darkonda stepped through the trees. "Ready to give up?" Darkonda asked.

"Not a chance," Karone answered.

Darkonda laughed and he threw another blast at them. Andros stood in front of Karone, holding his Spiral saber up as the blast deflected off his Spiral Saber and went back to Darkonda. Karone shot a blast at Darkonda. "We have to get back to the ship," Andros insisted. Karone nodded and they ran through the trees back to the Megaship. Darkonda laughed as he used his super speed and he stood in front of them. Andros and Karone stood side by side as they looked at Darkonda.

"You two really thought you could escape?" He asked.

Andros glared at the monster through his helmet. However, he looked down to see a big red button through the branches. He looked from tree to tree to see sensors there.

"No…" he thought.

He saw that Karone was close to stepping on it. "KARONE!" He shouted. He pushed her to the ground just as an explosion occurred. Andros cried out in pain and Karone gasped when she saw that a good portion of Andros's suit burned as well as his leg.

"Oh God!" She gasped.

Darkonda laughed. Karone helped Andros up and she got him back to the ship.

**(Megaship)**

"DECA LIFT OFF!" She shouted. The Megaship lifted off and Karone got Andros into the infirmary. She had Andros de-morph and she looked at his leg. "You have first and second degree burns," she informed.

"I don't care what degree they are! I just want the pain to stop!" He hissed.

Karone bit her lip as she put some cool rags on the burns on his leg. "Easy, Andros," she told him. She was able to get some painkillers and she gave them to Andros. The Red Ranger looked over at her.

"Karone, you're injured," he murmured.

Karone looked at her arm to see a burn too. "I'll be fine," she assured him. She walked over and she checked on his leg.

"How bad are they?" He asked.

"They're not so bad. But you'll be off your feet for awhile," she replied.

She held her hand up before he could say anything. "You're staying in this bed until I tell you, you can get up understood?" She asked. Andros sighed and he laid back. "You just rest. I'll have everything under control," she added. He stared at the ceiling without answering her.

Karone sighed as she sat on the other side of the infirmary, wrapping her forearm up. She looked over to see Andros finally asleep. A small smile came across her face before she got up and she went to the bridge.


	7. Healing

Chapter 7: Healing

Andros sighed as he walked around the bridge with a slight limp. Karone assured him that the limp wasn't permanent, it was until his leg was strong enough again.

He walked over to the computers and he checked on a few things that he was doing. "How's your leg?" She asked. Andros glanced at Karone before staring at his data pad.

"Could be worse," he replied.

He walked over onto the other side of the bridge and he pushed his hair behind his ear. "Andros…" she started.

"I really don't feel like talking right now, Karone," he answered.

"You haven't talked to me in three days."

"Sorry didn't know I had to talk to you everyday."

Andros went to put a few things into the computer when Karone grabbed his wrist. "Andros, I know things have been really difficult during the past few weeks," she started.

"You don't know how I'm feeling right now, Karone, you don't," he snapped.

Karone's eyes widened in shock when she smelt his breath. "Andros…are you drinking?" She asked.

"So what if I am?" He asked.

"Is that what you do in your room all day? You just sit there and drink? How the hell did you get alcohol anyways?" She asked.

"Synthetron makes anything you want remember?"

Karone felt tears press against her eyes. "You said you'd never do that! No matter how hard things got you said you wouldn't drink!" She insisted. Andros pushed his hair out of his face and he sat down at the controls.

"People change," he answered.

"You're not changing you're letting yourself give up!"

Andros put a few things into the computer and she stood in front of him. "Andros, I'm not going to let you give up! You have too much to live for to let yourself give up!" She insisted.

"I have nothing to live for," he answered.

"You do! Andros, I can't do this on my own if something were to happen to you! You have people who care about you! Andros, I want to help you. You're my brother and I love you!"

Tears pressed against her eyes and she grabbed his hands. "Andros, I want to help you. But if you keep locking yourself away and drinking, no one can save you," she added.

"I don't want to be saved, Karone," he muttered.

"Why? Why are you giving up? You never used to give up!"

Andros looked at her and he stood up. "Do you want to know why? Because everyday I wake up wondering if today will be the day Divatox will take me again and this time I'm not able to escape her! Ecliptor can't come and save my ass every time!" He replied. Karone stood there. "I don't want to live if my destiny ends with that woman!" He added.

"It won't get any worse," Karone answered.

"Yes, it will, it'll get much worse. Because while she's still around she'll be after me."

Andros turned and walked away.

Andros pulled off his boots, jacket, and morpher, throwing them on the chair before collapsing onto his bunk. He turned on his side, his back facing the door before falling asleep.

**(Dream)**

_**Andros sighed as he came into his quarters to find her already asleep. He sighed as he pulled off his jacket, boots, and morpher, placing them on the chair. He pulled his hair out of the ponytail it was in and he laid down next to her. She woke up and she looked over at him. "You're back…" she murmured.**_

"**_Said I would be," he answered._**

_**She placed her head on his chest and she ran her hand up and down his arm. "What happened?" She asked. Andros sighed and he laid back against the pillow.**_

"**_Karone and I went down there and we found some files," he replied._**

"**_About?" She asked._**

"**_It's not important."_**

_**She sighed and she kissed his chest. "You know, I was thinking about something today," she commented, wanting to change the subject.**_

"**_Oh yeah what's that?" He asked._**

_**She leaned against her arm and she smiled at him. "I was thinking that I fell in love with you the first time I saw you," she commented. Andros chuckled.**_

"**_What was it the way I hit the floor or something?" He quipped._**

_**She laughed and she shook her head. "No, it was the look on your face when I turned to leave. I looked back over my shoulder when I went to leave. You looked like a little lost puppy dog," she replied.**_

"**_You're comparing me to a dog now?" He asked._**

_** She giggled and she placed her head on his shoulder. "Okay, sorry, but tell me, what would you say was the best day or your life?" She asked. Andros stared at the ceiling.**_

"**_The day I was born," he replied._**

_**He chuckled and then she glared at him slightly tickling the sensitive spot on his sides. "Ashley don't!" He laughed. Andros pinned her underneath him and she giggled.**_

"**_Okay stop teasing me," she insisted._**

_**He pressed his forehead against hers. "The day I met you was the day I was born," he murmured. She smiled and Andros kissed her deeply.**_

**(End Dream)**

Andros woke up with a jump when DECA's alarms went off. "Now what?" He muttered. He got out of bed, pulling on his boots, jacket, and morpher. Not caring about his limp, he ran to where the jump tubes were.

Karone looked up when Andros climbed the stairs. "Andros I don't think…" she started, but Andros had already gone down his. She cursed under her breath before jumping down her jump tube.

**(Planet Below)**

"DARKONDA!" Andros shouted. Darkonda turned around and he laughed to see the Red and Yellow Rangers.

"Good to see you two again. I have brought along a friend," Darkonda laughed.

Andros watched in horror when Divatox appeared beside him. "Hello Andros," she greeted. Karone stood in front of her brother.

"You stay away from him," Karone snapped.

"You don't tell me what to do," Divatox hissed.

She shot a blast at Karone. "KARONE!" Andros shouted. Divatox laughed and she attacked Andros. "SPIRAL SABER!" He shouted. Andros ducked when her sword came at his head.

Karone stood up and she defended herself against Darkonda.

Andros did a back flip, forgetting about his injured leg until he landed. He cried out in pain and he nearly doubled over in pain. "Aww, does the Red Ranger have an owie?" Divatox mocked. Andros held his leg and he slowly stood up. Divatox pulled out a familiar whip that was on her waist. "Do you remember this pretty boy?" She asked. Andros's eyes widened in horror.

"No…" he trailed off.

Divatox laughed and she cracked the whip, making it snap around his wrist. Andros tried to get his wrist free, but she yanked on the whip, making him hit the ground.

Karone cried out in pain when Darkonda kicked her in the stomach, making her hit the ground. She looked up and she saw her brother having trouble fighting Divatox. "ANDROS!" She screamed.

Andros saw his Spiral Saber on the other side, just out of his reach. "Damn it," he hissed. He dug his heels into the dirt when Divatox tried pulling him closer. "NO!" He shouted. He pulled out his blaster. "ASTRO BLASTER FIRE!" He shouted. Divatox screamed in pain when Andros shot at her and she dropped the whip. Andros quickly freed his wrist and he grabbed his Spiral Saber. "SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE FIRE!" He shouted. He fired at Darkonda, making him free Karone.

Karone fell and she held her throat and Andros helped her up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"DECA, teleport us up," he instructed.

"NO!" Divatox screamed.

**(Megaship)**

Andros sighed as he sat down on his bunk, looking at his bruised wrist. "You okay?" Karone asked. Andros glanced at her.

"I will be," he replied.


	8. A Year Later

Chapter 8: A Year Later

Andros hissed in pain when he drove the needle next to the earring he already had. "Andros…" Karone trailed off when she saw what he was doing, "why are you doing this?"

"You know why," was his only answer.

He cleaned up the small amount of blood and he put the earring through. He walked over and he grabbed the cup that was sitting on the dresser. "Andros…" she started.

"What?" He asked.

"Give me the cup."

"Why?"

"Just give it to me."

She grabbed his arm, but when she jerked his arm, he spilt the cup on her and Karone gasped. "You're still drinking!" She hissed.

"What business is it of yours?" He asked.

"You're trying to kill yourself!"

"Again what business is it of yours?"

Andros pushed her out of the way and left the room. "ANDROS!" She shouted. She grabbed his arm to get him from going to the synthetron but her head jerked to one side and a stinging sensation went through her right cheek. She let him go and she held her cheek with a few tears falling down her face.

"Karone…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he told her.

He went to grab her arm when she shoved him away. "I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE!" She shouted. She ran past him and went down the hall. Andros punched the nearest wall and tears fell down his own face.

**(Planet Below)**

Karone was sitting on a rock with the tears still falling down her face as she rubbed the sore spot on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around herself and she let out a sob. However after she dried her tears away, she heard someone coming up from behind her, but when she turned around, she felt a saber slash through her and then everything went dark.

**(Megaship)**

"DECA, where is Karone's signal?" He demanded. He looked at the main viewing screen.

"Karone's signal is on the planet below," DECA answered.

"I'm going down there after her."

"Good luck Andros."

Andros went down his jump tube to find his sister.

**(Planet Below)**

Andros looked around. "KARONE!" He shouted. He held up his scanner and pushed a few buttons. "KARONE CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" He called. Andros pushed back a branch and his eyes widened in horror when he found Karone laying on the ground with a gash going from her waist to her left shoulder. "Oh God! Karone!" He gasped. He ran over to his sister and he kneeled beside her still form. He checked her vital signs, she was alive, but only just. He picked her up with his heart pounding hard against his ribs. "DECA, teleport us aboard!" He ordered.

**(Megaship)**

Andros went into the infirmary and he set her down on the medical bed. "Hang in there Karone, stay with me," he practically begged. He bit his lip as he did everything to stop the bleeding. He removed his jacket and pulled his sleeves up as he pressed his hands against the larger gashes on her shoulder and her waist. "Don't leave me," he whispered.

**(Hours Later)**

Andros was sitting outside of the infirmary and he looked at his hands to see that they were bloodstained, with Karone's blood. Tears fell down his face and he stood up. He grabbed his jacket and he stormed down the hall. "DECA, watch Karone," he ordered.

He went to his jump tube and he went down to the planet below to get Darkonda.

**(Planet Below)**

Andros came to an open area and he looked around. "DARKONDA! SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" He shouted. Darkonda laughed as he appeared behind Andros.

"Ready to let your life end like your sister?" He asked.

"I don't think so!" Andros snapped.

He pulled out his Spiral Saber and he attacked Darkonda. Darkonda grabbed Andros by his arm and threw him on his back and the young man quickly rolled out of the way, stood up, and did a back reverse kick to knock the monster off balance. He used his saber and went to hit him in the chest when Darkonda blocked his attack. "I should've killed you both when I had the chance!" He snapped. Andros glared at Darkonda and he pushed him back.

"You'll never defeat us!" Andros snapped.

"On the contrary, that's why your sister is lying on that medical bed, dying as we speak," Darkonda laughed.

Andros felt a lump rise in his throat. "You know it's true, she's dying and there's nothing you can do about it," Darkonda taunted.

"My sister's strong, it'll take more than your blow to kill her," Andros answered.

"Oh really? You both are just as weak as your father!" Darkonda laughed.

Andros hit the ground when Darkonda threw a blast at him. "Your father gave up so easily in battle," he laughed.

"My father never fought!" Andros answered.

He gasped for air when Darkonda pressed his foot against his throat. "This is your end!" Darkonda laughed. Darkonda raised his sword and brought it down to Andros's chest. However, a green blast hit the monster, knocking him onto his back. Ecliptor ran through the trees and he helped Andros stand up.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here," Ecliptor informed.

Andros stood up and he followed him through the trees.

Andros de-morphed and he kneeled down in front of a lake and he washed his hands to try to get rid of the blood that was still there. "Are you alright?" Ecliptor asked.

"Don't ask me that," Andros replied.

"Andros…"

"Karone's dying Ecliptor and it's all my fault."

"Karone won't die."

"How do you know that?"

"She has strong blood, as do you. She'll be fine."

Andros looked up just as Ecliptor disappeared.

**(Megaship: Two Days Later)**

Andros was asleep with his head beside Karone when she woke up. "Andros…" she groaned. Andros woke up and he looked at his sister.

"Karone! You're okay!" He gasped.

"What happened to me?"

Andros stroked her face and explained what happened. "I don't want you getting up for awhile, okay? But Karone…I'm going to need your help," he replied.

"With what?" She asked.

"I need to change. I want to stop the drinking, I want to be the person I used to be."

Tears fell down Andros's face. "When Darkonda attacked you, I almost lost it. Please, Karone, help me, I need your help," he begged. Karone reached up and she stroked his face.

"Of course I'll help you," she murmured.


	9. Help

Chapter 9: Help

Karone bit her lip as she left the room and she closed the door. "DECA, keep the doors locked and whatever you do, don't listen to Andros no matter what he says," she instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Karone turned around and she erased the code that was on the door panel and put in a new code. "DECA, remember this code: A53790," she instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA repeated.

Karone let out a sigh as she walked to the infirmary.

**(Andros's Room)**

Andros was laying on his bed, sweating and shaking. Karone put in the new code and she kneeled by the bed with a damp rag in her hands. "Let me out…" he groaned.

"I can't," she answered.

She dabbed the rag on his forehead. "Karone…let me out of here," he groaned. Karone shook her head.

"Andros, you can't leave," she answered.

"Let me out of here! I want out!"

Karone pushed him down before he could sit up. "Andros no!" She answered.

"LET GO OF ME!" He shouted.

Karone reached into her jacket and pulled out a sedative she had with her just incase. "I'm sorry," she murmured. She pulled the top off the needle and she stuck the needle into his arm.

"DON'T!" He shouted.

She held onto her brother until the sedative took effect. Once the medication knocked him out, she set him back against the pillows and she stroked his face. She let out a sigh as she kissed his forehead and left the room.

**(Few Hours Later)**

Karone was heading towards Andros's room with a tray in her hands. "DECA, is he awake?" She asked. She jumped when she heard something get thrown against the door. "Yep," she muttered. She set the tray down.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Andros shouted.

"You're not coming out."

"You don't tell me what to do."

Karone sighed and she placed her hand on the door. "Andros you wanted my help," she pointed out.

"I don't want your fucking help!" He snapped.

"You do need my help Andros!"  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"YOU DO NEED MY HELP THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME KARONE! JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"FINE I WILL!"

Karone stormed away.

Andros sat on his bed with his legs drawn up to his chest, rocking back and forth slightly. "You need her help, Andros," DECA told him.

"Quiet," Andros muttered.

That night, Karone went into Andros's room and she saw her older brother asleep in his bed. She let out a sigh. She stroked his hair and she kissed his forehead. "Things will get better," she assured him quietly. She then left the room to get some sleep.

**(Weeks Later)**

Karone was working on the bridge when she heard the bridge open. "DECA, scan the next quadrant," Andros instructed. Karone looked up and a smile came across her face to see that Andros was back to normal.

"Andros!" She gasped.

She got up and she hugged him tight. Andros hugged her back with a smile. "Thank you," he murmured. Karone placed her head on his shoulder "Let's get back to work," he added

Karone nodded with a smile and they sat down at their stations to get back to work.

**(Preview to the Next Story)**

_**The young girl pushed back the tears that were pressed against her eyes when his grip was becoming painfully tight. "Where is he?" He snapped.**_

"**_I'LL NEVER TELL BECAUSE YOU'LL JUST HIT HIM AGAIN!" Taylor shouted._**

_**Larry went to hit her when Julianna grabbed him and pulled the man off her daughter. Taylor hid under the bed. "Get out of my house before I call the cops!" Julianne threatened. Taylor watched as Larry just stood there for a minute before walking away. After what seemed like forever, Julianne crouched down in front of Taylor's bed. "It's okay, baby, you can come out now," she assured her. Taylor came out from under the bed and she clung onto her mother. "I hope wherever Eric is, that he's safe. You're a good friend, Taylor, a very good friend," she assured her.**_

**Title: Memories Last Forever**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**This story is Due: April 3, 2007**


End file.
